


Let's Play Pretend

by Silvertounge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertounge/pseuds/Silvertounge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is really excited to finally be close to the front lines as Captain America, but he's not sure preforming is really helping the war effort. He just hopes things go smoothly with the men and he doesn't make too much of a fool of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend

Steve really hated preforming, especially in a stupid costume that felt like an ill-fitting tube sock. Sure everyone _told_ him that this was an important job, but when he joined the army he didn’t imagine it would be as a pet monkey. It was still better than sitting around Brooklyn pining for Bucky and being, essentially, useless. At least he was _near_ the front lines, and these guys deserved some entertainment didn’t they? Steve sighed lowly and pulled the crappy little wooden shield onto his arm, just once he wanted to see some real combat.

Booted feet dragged him toward the stage with all the enthusiasm of walking to an execution. It was ok, he could do this. It was just like back in the states, except these guys had done something _real_ for their country. He pulled the hood on as the girls went by and winced as it pulled his hair in unnatural directions. What the heck type of fabric did these guys make this costume out of anyway?

The girls came back stage almost too soon. Steve’s stomach clenched tightly, and he cast the stage outside a wary glance. This really was going to be different than being state side, how was he supposed to look these guys in the eye? They’d been risking their asses and living in shitty tents for months, and he’d been back at home doing stupid publicity stunts.

“Don’t worry too much Steve,” Margo broke from the girls and laid a comforting hand on his arm, “If it gets too rough out there we’ll come right on and help you out. You’ll do fine.”

“Well,” he gave her a weak smile, “at least one of use believes that.” He shook his head and strode onto the stage full of fake confidence. He looked every inch the soldier America thought him to be, and every inch the fake he knew he was.

There was a sea of damp, miserable soldiers before him, sitting helter smelter on the sodden ground. They all looked so tired and worn down, a lot worse off than he has been this entire time. Seeing them like this made him think of Bucky, and he hoped to God that Bucky was more comfortable than these men. It was selfish and terrible of him to wish happiness for one man but he really couldn’t help it.

Little whispers flooded through the men, and Steve realized he’d been standing there like an idiot for a couple minutes. He was wasting these poor guys time wishing for things that couldn’t be.

“So ah….” His hand came up to run through his hair, but he could only smooth it over the rough fabric of his hood, “Who wants to help me take down ol’ Adolf?” He tried to pull his voice into the same macho, confident whatever he used with all the women and kids, but he really couldn’t manage. Especially with the way these guys were looking at him.

“Hold on….” A voice rose up from the back, and his blue eyes roamed the crowd trying to see who was speaking, “Steve?! Fuck Steve is that you?!”

Oh God…Oh God, “…..Bucky…..?” What the hell? This was Bucky’s unit? They’d sent him to Bucky’s unit dressed like a tool in blue felt?!

“What the hell are you doing here?! STEVE!” The crowd of men was moving in a way that let Steve know Bucky was making his way toward him, “Why the hell are you so goddamn tall?!”

Steve backed up instinctively, blue eyes wide as saucers. This was almost the worst thing he could imagine happening. Bucky was going to kick his ass….well he was going to attempt to kick his now modified ass and then verbally beat the shit out of him.

“Steve I swear to God you better be wearing some really good stilts and some padding!” He could see the top of Bucky’s head now, saw the short dark hair and angled jaw he knew so well.

“I uh….” Steve grabbed the mic like a shield, his voice definitely not squeaky whatsoever, “The ladies will come back on now thank you for having me.”

Scruffy boots practically flew him off stage followed by Bucky’s yelling, “STEVEN GRANT ROGERS YOU GET YOUR PUNK ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT!”

Once inside the tent he pulled his hood off roughly, pulling his hair painfully as he swung to face the USO guys, “Is this the 107th?!”

“Well….yeah.” The men looked a bit confused and the girls were giving him strange looks as they rushed onto the stage, “They’ve been on the front lines for a while so we came to them first.”

He cast the shield off, wincing when it practically sliced through a shelf, splintering both the shield and the shelf. The extra strength was really damn hard to get used to. He shucked his gloves quickly, “I’ll be back, you see my friend is in this unit and he’s going to murder me for the whole,” he motioned to his body a bit frantically, “well this.”

He raced out of the tent before they could answer, and barely made it a few feet before colliding with a solid body and knocking them both to the muddy ground with a slight splash. Steve swore under his breath and turned to face a very pissed off….Bucky….shit….

“Steve what the fuck is going on?!” Warm hands grabbed his shoulder’s in what was once a bruising grip, and it almost hurt a little to think that the strong grip that had always saved his scrawny ass was no match for him now, “Why are you so goddamn big?!” Stormy eyes roved over him quickly as Steve pulled them up carefully.

“Look Buck it’s no big deal I ju—”

Bucky looked murderous, and even though Steve was the one technically looking down at him now it still made him hold his hands up, “Don’t you Buck me Steven Rogers, you’re supposed to be in goddamn Brooklyn!”

A wide smile broke across his face against his best efforts, instead of talking he just took in Bucky with warm eyes and a goofy smile.

“You think this is funny do you?!”

“No Buck I just,” Steve laughed when a solid smack fell across the back of his head, “I just missed you so goddamn much.”

Bucky looked like he was trying his damnest not to smile, “I missed you too you idiot. But your dumb ass is supposed to be safe back in Brooklyn.”

“It’s a long story Bucky.”

Grey eyes softened a bit before casting a quick glance around them. When he was sure everything was clear Bucky pulled him into an almost angry kiss. It was different now, being so much bigger. Bucky didn’t have to worry about hurting him as much, as was made obvious by the bruising intensity of his lips against Steve’s.

They pulled back after a few moments, Bucky slinging an arm around his big shoulders and walking them casually toward the tents, “I’m still going to kick your punk ass Rogers.”

“I know Bucky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of http://behindthefourthwall.tumblr.com/post/126190846940/what-if-bucky-hadnt-been-captured


End file.
